


Checkmate

by LeviSqueaks



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Betting, Confessions, Cum Swallowing, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, OutlanderBingo2020, Showing the ropes square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: John Grey has wanted Jamie for close to 20 years. Jamie Fraser wants to wager on their next chess game. Winner takes all. But what will the winner claim as their prize? Written for the OutlanderBingo2020 challenge "one showing the other 'the ropes'" square.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103
Collections: Outlander Bingo Challenge





	Checkmate

John Grey had spent the evening with Jamie Fraser. 

There had been decades of his life where that had been his biggest dream and now, somehow, it was true. John settled back in his chair, a glass of wine curled in his hand as he took in Jamie’s countenance while setting up their third chess game. They had each one a game so now they were playing their tie-breaker. Jamie looked unusually pensive so John gave him the space to brood it out before leaning forward in his seat. “Is something the matter? You seem unusually broody tonight, which is saying something,” he teased mildly. 

“Hmmm,” Jamie responded with his usual gaellic noise of acknowledgement which brought a warm smile to John’s face. How ridiculous his Scotsman was. “Is something troubling you?” 

“Tis nothing Major,” Jamie assured softly after looking up with his cat-like eyes. John let himself get captured in them, the warmth washing over him with the familiar pet-name. “Only…” 

John took another savoring sip of wine and set the glass down beside him, leaning forward a bit and raising his eyebrow in Jamie’s direction, “only what, Jamie?” 

Jamie drained his dram of whisky and set it down before meeting John’s eyes. “I’d like to play for a wager,” he said suddenly, changing the subject and clearing his throat as he did. “If I win the game, I get to request a sexual favor, if ye win, ye may have the same.” 

John’s mouth went dry and he swallowed. His first instinct was to scream his acceptance but time, and knowledge, made him wary of it. “This isn’t another one of your tests, is it?” 

“Nay… tis only that we have been dancing around each other for nigh 30 years, John… and I find myself running out of excuses for why it would be so terrible to love ye as much as I do.” 

John settled back in his chair, mouth having parted to stare at Jamie, eyes wide and heart racing loud enough for them both to hear it, “good God in heaven Jamie.” 

Jamie stared at John before giving a solemn nod in agreement. His cheeks were flushed, but not with enough alcohol to make him incoherent. John wondered exactly what had changed. Jamie had been stuck in Inverness but had followed pirates to Jamaica after his nephew, Ian had been press ganged. Now he was here, settled, alone in North Carolina except for when John could escape Virginia to visit. John decided that whatever Jamie had decided he wanted was going to be a gift. With a trembling hand, he reached out, locking eyes with Jamie and knocking over his own King. “I concede the game.” 

Jamie made a noise of protest, “John! Ye cannae just throw the game like that and think it counts.” 

John shifted to stand and moved, pressing in between Jamie’s legs and then shifting to settle himself on the massive man’s lap. Their incredible size difference and the sheer mass of his Scot was enough to make his heart race and he reached over to cup Jamie’s cheek. “James Fraser, I have been waiting for this for over half my lifetime. If you have something in mind you want… it is yours--- I am yours.” He said steadily. 

Jamie stood frozen, his eyes wide and body tense. John suddenly wondered if somehow this was all a dream or a joke. A product of his imagination, and then suddenly Jamie was kissing him. Kissing wasn’t quite the word. Jamie Fraser was devouring him. 

Jamie’s hands came up, one behind John’s head, the other wrapping around his waist to pull John off balance and into his arms. His mouth moved hungrily, open-mouthed and searching. He kissed like a starving man who found sustenance for the first time. John ran his own hands up into Jamie’s hair, kissing back urgently in response. He was desperate for the other man to continue kissing him. 

Suddenly, Jamie stood, John wrapped tight in his arms and the movement was so smooth that John whimpered as his oldest love carried him to the bed and knelt on it, lying next to John as he broke their kisses to nibble down John’s neck. 

John arched up into the sensation, still clinging to Jamie before finally managing to find his words again, “what is it?” 

Jamie pulled away, green eyes nearly black in the soft candlelight as he stared down at John. He looked possessed, wicked, lustful and it made John’s chest ache with desire, “what is what, Major?” 

John’s lips twitched at how positively grumpy Jamie looked, “what is the sexual favor you would like for winning the game, Fraser?” 

Jamie flushed red and while it was hardly unbecoming, it was curious. When Jamie did not quickly respond, John raised an eyebrow and shifted to sit up, looking down at Jamie as he reached out to gently pet his hair away from his face. “You know you need only ask and everything I have is yours.” 

Jamie swallowed and he shifted them, quickly using his size and strength to push John down into the bedding. “Aye, I ken it well. I… wish to take from yer body, John… with... “ he bit his lip and swallowed down his unease. “I would like to take of yer body with my mouth,” his eyes lowered and he cleared his throat. “I havnae been with a man… from choice, but I choose this wit ye. I just, I havnae ever done it, even though I dream of it.” 

“Christ Jamie,” John managed weakly before leaning up to kiss the other man, his lips settling against Jamie’s eagerly, “I can show you, and you’ll be the one in control,” he offered quietly. 

That seemed to ease some of the fear and terror in Jamie’s shoulders and he nodded once before reaching with shaking fingers to undo the buttons on John’s coat, “I want to see ye, John. want to have ye bare before me so I can… have my way wit ye.” 

“Yes, god yes… Christ Jamie just cut it off.” John said as his own hands fumbled up to try and release the cravat from his throat, his own body trembling with need and want. 

Jamie paused, his eyes gleaming with power that dragged a whimper from John’s throat involuntarily before he reached for his boot and pulled a knife free. John’s hands fell and seized the bedding before nodding to Jamie, His cock was already hard as diamond watching his big Scot hold a knife up with such intensity in his gaze. But he trusted Jamie implictley so he didn’t move when the man grabbed his shirt and then drew the knife through it firmly. 

The tearing sound of fabric had John moaning as it was then held to his throat and his cravat was cut away, the blade teasing so close that John trembled and arched up into Jamie’s body when it was pulled away along with the soft silk from his throat. Suddenly Jamie’s knife was at his pants and buttons were sliced off before Jamie tossed the knife to the floor and shifted down the bed to yank John’s boots and pants free. John sat up on his elbows and watched as Jamie slowly undressed, coat, shirt, breeches… all falling away to reveal pale pink skin, scarred with life, and breathtakingly beautiful. Best of all, Jamie was just as affected as he, cock standing proudly at attention. 

John’s mouth watered as he stared up at Jamie, “you’re perfect,” John managed softly as he reached out to drag Jamie down to his arms. Jamie went willingly, sliding their bodies together with a low moan tearing in unison from both of their throats before Jamie was ducking to kiss a delicate shoulder, biting and sucking there until a purple mark was present against John’s skin. John rutted up against Jamie’s thigh before sighing in pleasure, “enough of that, I’m afraid. Or this will be a very short lesson.” 

Jamie chuckled and shifted so he was lying closer to John’s hip, his eyes riveted to the cock before him. John reached out to gently touch fingers to Jamie’s hand and then lifted it to encircle his cock. John swallowed thickly at the feeling of warm, calloused fingers wrapping around his length and he bit his lip quickly to try and remained focused. He had to, for Jamie’s sake, “you’ve had your own cock sucked?” 

Jamie flushed but nodded in agreement, “Aye, a few times. It has been many a year though. I ken I remember it well enough.” 

“Well, hands first, just touch me, when you’re ready, perhaps kiss before trying to take it all in, It’s harder than it looks to use your mouth and I don’t want you to choke.” 

Jamie looked up, amusement coloring his green eyes and John rolled his own in response, “Go ahead then and don’t mind what I’m telling you, see what happens.” 

Jamie did stroke him and the warm, dry slide of skin on skin had John gasping, fingers twisting in the bedding as he tried to remain still and focused. He didn’t have to wait long. Jamie Fraser was nothing if not stubborn, so soon a tongue darted out between pink lips to lap at the head of John’s cock. 

John froze, the air punched out of his chest as Jamie’s face grew pensive again and he leaned forward to swipe his tongue up the underside of John’s cock and across the weeping head, dipping into the slit to chase the taste of precum that John was leaking. 

John let his head fall back as he cursed thickly and suddenly air rushed over his cock as Jamie chuckled and swiped his tongue again. “Ye taste fresh and clean, nay sweet but… pleasant and soft,” Jamie observed quietly. 

John’s own voice was tremulous as he tried to reply coherently. “When you think you’re ready you can take just the head, hold my cock in your hand, close to the… god yes like that. And then you can let-- CHRIST.” John’s head fell back to the pillows, his arms giving out on supporting him as his chest bowed upward, careful not to jerk his hips in response to the hot, wet heat that enveloped him completely. 

John sobbed brokenly as Jamie shifted from just taking the head of his cock in his mouth to sucking firmly against it and John screwed his eyes shut as he keened sharply. He reached down blindly, hand resting on Jamie’s shoulder, careful to avoid his head so as not to push him down. “Fuck! Jamie I won’t last… Jamie! Christ!” 

Jamie pulled back then and John wailed at both the loss and the need to cum, his back arching up into it as Jamie stroked his hand firmly up and down John’s cock and he felt himself pulse as he spilled his seed across Jamie’s hand. 

Jamie pulled his hand back after John’s seed stopped flowing and lifted his hand up to taste John’s spent curiously. He swiped a tongue through it, kitten-quick and made a considering noise, taking a larger swipe before reaching for John’s shirt to wipe the rest away. 

John moaned and yanked Jamie down to drag him into a filthy kiss, delighted and aroused all at once to taste himself on Jamie’s tongue. It took him a moment to regain his senses and he looked down at Jamie's body, “please tell me you’ll allow me to return the favor?” he asked quietly, body tense and hopeful and desperate to taste Jamie as he had dreamed. 

Jamie only barely managed to nod before John was dragging himself down, pushing Jamie to lay on his back as he gripped the man’s cock and sank down, swallowing it down greedily. Jamie was thick and hard, forcing John to his knees to get to the appropriate angle without gagging and he moaned happily around the warm, hard flesh as he sucked vigorously. Jamie was a sight, panting with a red mass of curls spread around his head and body broken into a sweat, a flush rising across a pale chest to his neck.

John moaned around the thick length, pressing himself further and swallowing around the head of Jamie’s throat before the man cried out, “John!” and collapsed back to the bed, cock pulsing in John’s mouth. John pulled back, accepting it and letting it swirl in his mouth, savoring the flavor and taste of him before swallowing the man’s seed. 

Jamie was flushed and trembling, pale as he stared up at John. There was that frozen moment where John worried that it was all for naught, that now Jamie would somehow change his mind. But instead the man yanked him down for a deep kiss, tongue pressing forward to taste them mingled on John’s tongue. 

John settled against Jamie, head nestling on his shoulder and toes curling around the man’s calves. He felt so small and protected next to Jamie, so safe that he relaxed the tension in his shoulders and sagged against the other man. “Well, I would say you’ve earned an A in that course, Mr. Fraser. Well done.” 

Jamie chuckled and the vibrations of it raced through John’s body, setting it alight with pleasure. “Aye?” he reached down and dragged the blankets over their cooling body as he settled back, an arm curling protectively around John’s waist, “I think mayhap I should continue practicing, to make sure I have the skill firmly in mind.” 

John yawned and glanced up at Jamie, reaching to tilt Jamie’s head for a soft kiss, “well, you’ll have to win another game of chess for that.”


End file.
